villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Buggler
Buggler (also known as "Buglear" or "Bagura") is one of White Bomberman's more recurring villains and arguably his archenemy, first appearing in Bomberman '94 and becoming the main antagonist of many Bomberman titles since then. In Super Bomberman R, he is voiced by Kotaro Nakamura in Japanese, and Michael Rhys in the English dub. Appearance In classic games, Buggler was an old blue alien who was bald with a grizzly beard, a red B in his forehead, and a monocle in his left eye. He wears blue overalls with white clothing underneath, black shoulder pads, a red cloak with purple in front, a black belt, blue gloves, and blue shoes. In Super Bomberman R, he is now human in appearance with a more heavily armored suit. The iris on his left eye is gray and he has a creepy permanent smile showing his teeth and disturbingly his sharp triangular canines. Biography Appearing to be an elderly man, Buggler is also a scientist, as is evident by his official title of "Professor Buggler", he created many evil Bombermen and is a brilliant (if mad) scientist whose origins appear to lay deep within the mysteries of space and time. In most of his appearances, Buggler is obsessed with conquering the universe and is already the leader of the Hige Hige Bandits and is both a capable scientist and a dark magician, he is also a villain who will stop at nothing to achieve his goals. ''Bomberman '94'' Buggler makes his debut in Bomberman '94 as the main villain and final boss. Attacking Planet Bomber, he split the Spirit Pictures. After White Bomberman rebuilt his planet, Buggler sent a artificial comet to try and destroy the planet all together. This fails, as Bomberman storms his base and defeated his multiple forms and dragon robot. ''Super Bomberman 3'' In Super Bomberman 3, Buggler revives the Five Dastardly Bombers to take over the five planets in the Bomber Nebula. After the five failed to defeat Bomberman, he unleashed his battleship to try and destroy them all. Buggler was destroyed along with the Gattaida, the resulting explosion destroying his body. His brain is carried away via UFO. ''Super Bomberman 4'' In Super Bomberman 4, Buggler unleashes the Four Bomber Kings and Bomber Great to try and destroy Bomberman. After a journey throughout time, they managed to fight and destroy Buggler's mech. The mech was destroyed, and his brain hurled through the void of time. ''Bomberman GB 3'' In Bomberman GB 3, Buggler does not appear, but one of his creations, Evil Bomber, does. ''Neo Bomberman'' In Neo Bomberman, Buggler is oddly seen with his body intact, kidnapping Pretty Bomber with Atomic Bomber. ''Bomberman World'' In Bomberman World, Buggler reawakens the Dark Force Bombers. He is defeated on Planet Black. ''Bomberman Wars'' The prequel to Bomberman World, Buggler appears in this game under the alias of Dark Bomber. ''Bomberman Hero'' After being destroyed by Bomberman, he was revived by Nitros in Bomberman Hero, who was brainwashed by Devil Bomber. He also resurrected the Four Devils of Garaden. In this game, he is referred to as Bagular. Bomberman fought Bagular, destroying his body, but his spirit entered a computer which then became part of a tank. In the end, Bomberman destroyed him, but in a final attempt to take Bomberman down with him, he blew up Garaden Star, but Bomberman escaped at the last minute. ''Bomberman Fantasy Race'' Buggler appears in Bomberman Fantasy Race as a playable racer. ''Bomberman Jetters'' ''Bomberman Portable'' Buggler returns in Bomberman Portable as the main threat once again, being the source of the shadow looming over the planets. He is fought multiple times, using different inventions each time. ''Super Bomberman R'' Buggler, now made as a human, is the main antagonist of Super Bomberman R, in which he once again resurrects the Five Dastardly Bombers in a bid to conquer the universe. Once more, the Bomberman Bros sets off to beat him. In this game, it is revealed that he built the Five Dastardly Bombers to force them to fight for him. Buggler eventually makes a black hole that threatens to devour everything. He first fuses the Five Dastardly Bombers to make Great Gattaida, but then takes over the machine as Ultimate Buggler when this fails to stop the heroes. With the strength of the redeemed Five Dastardly Bombers, Ultimate Buggler is slain. With his dying words, he proclaims that as long as evil exists, he will return. Personality In the games, Buggler is without a doubt, quite evil. Buggler has his eyes set on universal hegemony and the destruction of the Bomberman Bros, doing it even when a brain is all that is left of him. In Super Bomberman R, he broadcasts his desire to conquer the universe to all planets, giving them the choice of bowing down to him or being wiped out. He also proclaims that as long as people are evil, he will return to cause trouble. Themes Note: The songs don't work on Internet Explorer Gallery Bagura.png|Buggler in Super Bomberman 3. Buggler 7.png|Buggler in Bomberman Hero. Buggler.png Navigation Category:Aliens Category:Mastermind Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Sadists Category:Male Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Tyrants Category:Oppressors Category:Supremacists Category:Archenemy Category:Immortals Category:Giant Category:Psychopath Category:Liars Category:Deceased Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Big Bads Category:Mutated Category:Destroyers Category:Outcast Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Psychics Category:Dark Forms Category:Wealthy Category:Polluters Category:Fragmental Category:Pure Evil Category:Brainwashers Category:Genocidal Category:Anime Villains Category:Vengeful Category:Murderer Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Bogeymen Category:Possessor Category:Humanoid Category:Slaver Category:Traitor Category:Homicidal Category:Paranoid Category:Control Freaks Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Opportunists Category:One-Man Army Category:Trickster Category:Egotist Category:Provoker Category:Stalkers Category:Revived Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Cataclysm Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Neutral Evil Category:Monsters Category:Chaotic Evil